


The Void Is His Home

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends! - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Mildly Shippy, Unexplained sickness, but its all okay, but no shippy, even if Keralis is a simp, he just overworked himself, i think, i want to throw myself into the void so I wrote this and now i want to even more, pretty boy Xisuma, soft, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Days dedicated to the thought of being throughAnd I just want to lay in bed with youAnd admit that I'm so tired of everything I doAnd I can't stop thinking of the moonIn the nights, I saw your breath in the roomSo, draw a line within the snowBetween what you thought and what you knowAnd, in that space, build a hole in the wayIf this fire goes out, I will keep you warmI threw everything I have into the flames just to make it last
Relationships: Keralis & Xisuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Void Is His Home

Xisuma breath deeply, the void air feeling natural in his lungs. His helmet and armor sat on the ground next to him, his legs hanging over the edge of the void. The cold air was comfortable to him, the shift in gravity was welcomed by his aching bones. The island he sat on was so far away from any island the hermits might find, so far, yet not close enough to any other voidwalkers. 

He breathed slowly, the dark matter swirling around him was comforting, faint echos were as a lullaby, he knew the echos, the songs of the other void walkers. They sang into the void, singing to no one, before returning to other lives. 

The world moved around him, life continues and he just wanted to stay where he was, finding bittersweet love in the laments of the void walkers. Their voices echoed through the void entirely, through every world and dimension, it didnt matter, the void was all one anyway. The back door to any world, you just had to find it. 

Xisuma began to sing, he sang to a familiar voice, another void walker he knew well. Every voice was so different and unique, he sang in response to his brothers voice. 

Light echos, draining into the void and soaring in the endless nothingness. Wisps of sound in the dark, he sang to a song which danced the line between angelic and demonic. 

Xisumas eyes glowed a pale green, his hair stood on end, the scars covering his body glimmered in the unseen light of the void. His skin prickled with the still air of the void, his song having hundreds of voices. 

—

Keralis didnt dare breathe, he didnt want to disturb Xisuma. The song was beautiful, and Xisuma without his helmet and armor...was ethereal. The dark plasma like matter that floated around him, adding to the scene in sight.

It was if this beautiful moment, the universe had met for it to be seen by his eyes. 

He stayed silent more for his life than the beautiful scene before him. 

Xisuma was a void walker. Xisuma was from the void. They had been living so peacefully with this _creature_ in their midst? They had been so careless? They never even saw it. A creature of wrath and destruction, of death. Yet Keralis was still, he was entranced by the beautiful song, he was entranced by Xisuma.

He turned to run, but stopped suddenly when he heard Xisuma begin to sing in English. Loudly, echoing but gently. The words where slightly slurred but Keralis understood, and he felt his heart drop. It was his favorite song, that thing- Xisuma knew he was here, he was singing to Keralis now. And faintly, Keralis heard another voice join. 

The angelic song faded and Xisuma turned to face Keralis, Keralis felt his breath hitch, he’d never seen Xisumas face before. 

Xisuma smiled sadly at him, green doe shaped eyes that tugged at Keralis heart, thick ropey scars etched all over his face. Keralis saw how Xisuma hands shook without the supports in the armor, the way Xisuma breathed so freely in the void air. The way his voice echoed in the thin air, the way he looked so peaceful, so hurt, so vulnerable. 

“Shiwshammy?” Keralis edged closer to him, what had he been thinking? This was Shishwammy, not a creature, not a monster, still he hesitated.

“Keralis.” 

He didnt know what to say, so he didnt, he just moved and sat down next to Xisuma, legs dangling over the void. He stared at Xisuma, trying to memorize the soft face. 

“You are very pretty.” Xisuma laughed, without his helmet it sounded slightly distorted and...sad. 

“Youre not going to run away?” 

“I thought about it,” Keralis admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“Why didn’t you?”

“You are still Shiwshwammy. You are still my friend.” 

Xisuma shook his head, slight tremors ran though his arms,  
“You put too much faith in me.”

“No, i dont think i do, i give you the faith you have earned.” 

“Thats foolish.”

“Maybe, but you are my friend.” 

“Im a Voidwalker, a natural enemy.”

“Perhaps, but i trust you.” 

“I cant change my nature.” 

“I’m not asking you too, I’m asking you to trust me when i say i trust you.” 

Xisuma smiled, Keralis always did have a talent for arguing, “I trust you.” 

Keralis smiled, he snaked his hand down and held Xisumas hands as another tremor made it way, the brunette let the void walker lean against him as the sickness made him shudder. Xisuma nestled his head into Keralis’s neck as the unwelcome shivers ran down his spine. His stomach twisting as he shuddered. 

“You are sick Shiwshwammy.” 

Xisuma nodded into Keralis. Another shiver running down his back. 

“let’s get you somewhere close to home? Someplace where we can care for you? You’ve overworked your self again.” Keralis gently pulled Xiusma comm off his arm and typed in a command, there was the familiar spinning of teleportation, and Xiusma opened his eyes to See the main end island, Keralis gently set him down and placed the armor next to him. “ill be back in a few minutes okay Mr.Void? Dont go running off now.” 

Keralis quick listen shuffled through some chests and grabbed some end stone, he began to bridge out over the void. Xisuma closed his eyes and leaned against the obsidian pillar, he let the world faded around him. 

—

Keralis saw that Xisuma had fallen asleep, he smiled softly to himslef as he continued to build, within an hour, he had finished the small island with a comfortable cabin and everything Xisuma could need, the kitchen was fully stocked, the living room had a bookshelf with his favorite books, there was a TV and some movies, 2 bedrooms and an office, and he had snagged Xisumas comm and build a direct portal to his base just outside the cabin. 

There was along birch and end stone bridge between the island he made and the main one, carefully he carried the exhausted Xisuma to the cabin. 

He laid Xisuma down on the bed and hung up the armor in the closet. Making sure everything was in order, he smiled at the sleeping form of Xiusma, and retreated to the living room, he curled up in the arm chair and grabbed a random book off the shelf. And there he sat, as he waited for Xisuma to wake up, the dreamy warped song still playing in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that made me write this 
> 
> 13 Angles Standing Guard ‘Round The Side Of Your Bed by Silver Mt. Zion  
> Welcome Home by Radical Face  
> Mourning by Fox Academy  
> In the Absence of Everything, I Promise to Keep You Warm by Flatsound


End file.
